Broken Heart
by ope-hana
Summary: pequeños drables, de un pequeño corazón roto...
1. Chapter 1

Estábamos a un lado del otro… solo el incómodo silencio que se hacía presente, yo esperando que al menos tú rompieras el silencio desgarrador que avisaba que todo terminaría.

Creo que seré yo la que pregunte de nuevo…

-¿escuche por nuestros amigos que nos vamos a separar gray-sama?

Vi como tensaste la mandíbula

-ya lo habíamos hablado, tu aceptaste

Si no mal recuerdo, nunca acepte solo me puse a llorar y al día siguiente tu no lo volviste a mencionar, incluso esta semana estábamos teniendo relaciones como si nada pasara. Mis sentimientos se desvanecían con el silencio que de nuevo se formaba.

Solo quería darte todo, no quería que estuvieras triste, así que siempre me acercaba a ti dando todo lo mejor de mí. ¿Acaso no es suficiente? O era más que suficiente que por eso estamos separándonos…

-¿era todo lo que quería decir? –con una mirada penetrante

Yo solo asentí mientras se hacía un fuerte nudo en la garganta y mis lágrimas empezaban a caer

-g-gray-sama –esa mirada de es suficiente me decía todo pero quería decirle lo que sentía-. Solo quiero darte todo mi corazón, que te quedes a mi lado por siempre –me limpie las lágrimas-, aunque nos cansemos de este mundo tan duro, no hay que dejar que nuestras manos se separen

Rompí en llanto, no puede más quería que en ese momento me abrazaras me dijeras que todo va estar bien de hora en adelante. Pero fue todo lo contrario... tu solo te quedaste ahí parado observándome con fastidio en tus mirada

-no hagas eso, es irritante. Puedes sacar tus cosas en esta semana, hasta luego

Se fue del cuarto, dejándome el corazón partido y las ganas de querer seguir


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos**

los personajes no me pertenecen. Empezando de nuevo tras una larga retardia, espero que lo disfruten, y dejen sus reviews

¡No puedo creerlo!, no puedo. ¿Cómo que cambiaste de decisión un mes antes de la boda? ¿Cómo permitiste que una mujer se metiera entre nosotros? ¡No puedo creerlo!, no puedo.

Estábamos felices planeando nuestra boda. No quiero cancelarlo, no quiero que todos me pregunte por qué y yo solo tenga que decir "él dice que ya no me ama". ¡No puedo creerlo!, no puedo.

¿Encontraras a otra mujer como yo? ¿Encontraras a otra mujer más bonita? ¿A alguien que comprenda tu tonto corazón bipolar? Encuentra a esa chica con un corazón amble como yo, encuentra a esa mujer más bonita que no te destroce los sentimiento como lo estás haciendo conmigo.

Era todo lo que te quería decir… pero no puedo hablar

—Mañana vengo por mis cosas —comentas saliendo de la casa

—espera! —te detuve. Volteaste a ver con molestia

— ¿Qué?

— ¿es bonita? —pregunte desesperadamente—. ¿Es agradable estar con ella? —pregunte con un poco de esperanza a que tu dijeras "no"

Pero no dudaste ni un segundo

—sí, si me gusta estar con ella

¡No puedo creerlo!, no puedo.

—Me alegra —sonreí

Cerraste la puesta y es ahí cuando mi pobre corazón también cerro las mías. Ella es bonita y agradable… como solía ser yo.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Podemos volver el tiempo atrás? ¿Recuerdas el tiempo que estábamos juntos? ¿Eres feliz ahora?

Tu mi preciado amor, ¿ahora donde estas…? Pasaron 3 inviernos sin poder verte, pasaron 3 primaras sin poder escucharte. Pasaron 3 veranos sin poder tocarte, y al final serán 4 otoños sin poder ser felices. No puedo creer que nuestra larga historia pasada haya terminado y yo aun sin poderte olvidar.

—

¿Podemos volver el tiempo atrás? ¿Recuerdas el tiempo que estábamos juntos? ¿Eres feliz ahora?

Hoy estoy particularmente cansada, no hay nadie a mi lado. Solo recordando aquellos momentos donde irradiaba felicidad. ¿Podemos volver el tiempo atrás? Donde podía llorar en tu hombro, donde me decías que todo iba a estar bien.

Esas palabras amargas de pronuncia vienen a mi mente…

—juvia, necesitamos hablar —lo dijiste con pesadez

—Dime —yo lo dije sonriente

—necesito un tiempo

— ¿tiempo? ¿Para qué? —sin saber lo que ibas a decir más adelante

—Quiero terminar —musitaste

Yo lo escuche claramente, me quede observándote de pies a cabeza. Y era cierto. Estaba firme tu cuerpo pero tu mirada dudaba en decírmelo.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestione

—Aun no estoy listo para formar una familia —esas palabras eran como una cuchillas que perforaban mi pecho. Yo solo sonreí

—Ya lo habíamos hablado —me excuse

—tu estas lista, pero, pero yo no

Y desde entonces te di la libertad que deseabas, para que al año, fueras encerrado en otra jaula. Donde ahí ya estabas listo para hacer más de un canario. ¿Podemos regresar en el tiempo? No, no podemos.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué tenía de malo desear una felicidad inalcanzable?

¿Qué tenía de malo verte sonreí?

¿Qué tenía de malo fingir estar bien, mientras tú desquitabas tu rabia conmigo?

¿Qué tenía de malo hacer estas preguntas?

—juvia tú me asfixias —aclaraste todo molesto

Yo solo sonreí

— ¿Cómo? —cuestione

—Tu forma de ser me asfixia —lo volviste a decir

—juvia cambiara —lo dije desesperadamente

¿Que tenia de malo ser como yo?

¿Qué tiene de malo no odiarte?

—no lo hagas, solo hay que terminar —sentenciaste sin dejar que me defendiera

—j-juvia es feliz contigo —aclare sonriendo

—pero yo no —lo volviste hacer

¿Qué tiene de malo ser yo?

¿Qué tiene de malo querer seguirte?

¿Qué tiene de malo necesitarte?

—Juvia no sabe qué hacer si no está contigo gray-sama —comente apresuradamente

—No es algo que me interese —volviste a apuñalarme este pobre corazón

Como expresar el dolor que provocabas en mi ser, en mi mente y en mi cuerpo. ¿Gray-sama ya no me amas?

Te levantaste, dejándome en aquella mesa de la cafetería.

¿Qué tiene de malo amarte?


	5. Chapter 5

Te vi… te vi y suspire; quería acercarme y decirte "hola" pero las cosas no terminaron bien entre los dos… fue una dolorosa separación para mí. Pero al estar cerca de mí de nuevo los nervios empiezan. En mi mente todos los recuerdos de los dos juntos aparecen como unos fragmentos espontáneamente. Aun te amo.

—Hola —saludaste con una expresión sonriente

Yo agache la mirada para no hacer contacto visual. Sentía que si lo hacía, más seguro flaquearía y estaría gritándote "gray-sama"

— ¿no quieres hablar? —cuestionaste

Al escuchar eso alcé la mirada para verte, y al verte ahí con una sonrisa mi mundo se detuvo de nuevo. Quiera contestarte pero algo me decía que no debía hacerlo.

—juvia, ¿estás bien?

Con la cara sonrojada asentí. Quería abrazarte y demostrarte lo mucho que te he extrañado y que aún sigo amándote como una loca. Todo este tiempo no me cambie de peinado ya que decías que te gustaba. Sigo viviendo en aquel lugar que era como nuestro hogar, sigo escuchando las pocas canciones que me dedicaste cuando éramos uno. Aun te sigo esperando y quiero deseosamente decir "empecemos de nuevo"

—gray, ¿te estaba buscando? —hablo una rubia que le sonreía tiernamente mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Se quién era, sé que esa mujer fue la culpable de que tú te fueras de mi lado. Ella fue la culpable de mi sufrimiento. Me sentía fatal, toda una vida de nuevo me estaba creando cuando tu solo me saludaste por cortesía. Y el "empecemos de nuevo" jamás será.


	6. Chapter 6

Mi corazón estaba desvaneciéndose en el aire. Ese dolor se estaba extinguiendo. Por más que me lamente por mi des dichosa vida, por más que culpe a aquella mujer rubia, por más que me auto-compadecí de no llegar a tu nivel… me di cuenta que te odio.

Te odio por no cumplir tus promesas.

Te odio porque no te importo mis sentimientos.

Te odio porque no me has pedido una disculpa.

Te odio porque te preocupaste por tu bienestar sin importarte el mío.

Ahora que te veo de nuevo en centro comercial a lado de aquella mujer que no sabe quién realmente eres te sonrió. Esta sonrisa es símbolo que aún me duele, aun pienso en ti como un triste recuerdo.

Esta sonrisa es mi bandera de paz. Al fin acabo que tu caerás en el momento que aprendas amar y sepas que amar es darle la felicidad a esa persona a costa de la tuya. Y ahora mi felicidad es a lado de otra persona.

Me dolió fingir estar bien en el momento en que la rubia te daba un beso y no lo voy a negar. Respire profundo… era tiempo que mi pequeño retoño del destino floreciera. Era tiempo de abandonar el nido.

—Hola —saludo el

—hola… ¿de compras? —pregunto

—Sí, me voy a casar —soltaste de golpe. Yo fui hipócrita porque te felicite deseándote lo mejor.

—bueno, te dejo. Necesitas estar con tu futura esposa —dije fingiendo desinterés.

—Fue un gusto verte de nuevo juvia —sonreíste despreocupado menos tenso.

—Igualmente —no, no era cierto. Incluso ahora mi odio incremento más… aun no me has pedido una disculpa. Patán.

En el camino venia pensando que no era justo que gray tuviera toda la culpa que ahora lo odiara. No lo tenía porque al fin en cuentas estuve con él. Era tiempo de volver a florecer me dije a mi misma.

Cuando llegue al departamento; el ahí estaba. Ese pelo rosado y esos ojos verdes que me sonreían; suspire. Era tiempo de saber qué ocurriría en unos meses.


End file.
